


Gryffindor's Queen

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindor boys are getting ready for their last Halloween Ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"Well Hermione's going as a Gryffindor **Queen** since **Qiryn,** that second-year, always calls her that. You could be a king like Ron." Neville suggested.

"Or a queen." Seamus **quipped**.

"Hmmm." Harry snickered. "I can borrow Ginny's tiara."

"There's that half-shirt that Draco gave you- the ' **queer** for boys' one." Dean added, straitening his **Qui-Gon-Jinn** robes. "Oh, and I've got Blaise's mesh shirt you could wear under it."

"Oh, perfect!" Harry snickered. "I can borrow Lavender's thigh-high boots, too."

"I have eyeliner!" Seamus called, rooting through his trunk.

Dean giggled, "May I present the Queen and King, and Queen of Gryffindor!"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** Qiryn is an Irish girl's name that means "dark". And I just couldn't resist adding in Qui-Gon. ;)


End file.
